Taboo to Love
by RedIsNotAColour
Summary: The wedding reception of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger; however, they are not the stars of this story. Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin, aged five and seven, are. Fluffy drabble/one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The band plays a sophisticated, smooth number; the tuxedo-clad performer crooning the song's lyrics in a soothing bass. Guests take their friends' hands and make their way onto the dance floor, embracing and swaying as one in time to the music.

**_"Where's your raincoat and over-boots  
To protect you in stormy weather"_**

The blushing bride and gregarious groom stand dancing in the centre, he trying to remember the choreography from their dance lessons whilst she moves with a dainty effortlessness some can only dream of, talking and dancing, dancing and talking. Outside the lilac tent, a doting grandmother sits on an ornate bench, glass of Party Punch in hand.

**_"Though it's said when you walk in truth  
Love can bring you no harm"_**

She is supervising the only two children under the age of ten at the reception; at such a distance that she can see them, but not hear them. She sways from side-to-side in her seat, in time to the music, humming along to the lyrics to which she and her husband used to dance.

She watches the six year old boy with turquoise hair, her grandson, try and fail to perform a summersault, clearly trying to impress his best friend.

**_"So you've made up in your mind  
You'll leave your fears behind"_**

The boy falls onto the soft grass in a heap. "Nearly got it," he mutters, patting his black blazer and tucking his blue tie into his smart, black trousers, slightly embarrassed. "Victwaw? What aw you doing?" he asks his friend.

The girl has been twirling and skipping around in circles; her beautiful cream dress, tastefully crafted with lace and silk, fanning out around her, for the last minute or so.

"Damsing, ovusly," she replies. "Antee Herm-nee looks _booteeful_ in her dwess."

Teddy nods, spying his Aunt Hermione through the open doorway of the tent, dancing with her husband, Uncle Ron. "You do too, Victwaw."

**_"So brave my heart  
I guess your heart has made you see"_**

Victoire simply giggles and pirouettes, her strawberry blonde curls dancing about her chubby, freckled face. "I love weddings. I can't wait for me to get mawwied."

"Who aw you going to marry?" Teddy picks at a strand of grass as he speaks, sucking on the collar of his shirt.

Victoire shrugs and sticks out her lower lip. "I don't know. Who do you think I should mawwy?"

The young boy's forehead creases as he thinks for a minute. "…me?" he suggests finally.

The five year old leaps into the air with a squeal with delight. "Okay!" She runs forwards, colliding with her best friend and hugging him excitedly.

Teddy's grandmother chuckles to herself as she watches the two children topple over backwards, having no idea what had caused Victoire to run at Teddy.

**_"It's better to be free  
No taboo to love"_**

"Ow," Teddy mumbles, though he can't stop smiling any time soon.

Victoire plants a big, sloppy kiss on Teddy's cheek, oblivious to the boy's radically changing hair colour, and clambers off him. "We're going to be mawwied when we're big and live in a nice house like Hawwy and Ginny." She decides, smiling so the whole world can see her missing front tooth.

**_"I guess your heart has made you see  
it's much better to be free_**

**_No taboo to love"_**

She helps the grinning Teddy to his feet and gives him another kiss on the cheek. "You don't get to kiss my lips until we're mawwied," She tells him sternly, before moving on to more pressing matters. "I'm going to go tell Maman and Daddy!"

The tiny girl skips off to the tent, waving at Teddy's grandmother as she passes, leaving him to tell her the good news.

**_"No taboo to love…"_**

Inside the lilac tent, the newly wed Mr and Mrs Weasley share their second ever kiss as a married couple; the cat-calls, whistles and cheers fill their ears, making them laugh.

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure where I got the idea for this, or where the song choice came from (I don't usually listen to smooth jazz) but anyway, it seemed to turn into a fluffy little Pigmy Puff! **

**I originally wrote this to go into my series of Victoire/Teddy drabbles entitled Ad Infinitum, but my beta, Lauarawesome, thought that this would make a good standalone. I also ended up writing this in a different style to the other oneshots in Ad Infinitum, so I decided to only upload it as a separate oneshot. Feel free to check Ad Infinitum out if you enjoyed this or like Victoire/Teddy :)**


End file.
